Grand Theft Auto Offline
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: [Inspired by a Pyrerealm gaming video] Have you ever wondered what your GTA Online characters do when you're offline? Hopefully this fanfiction explains it a bit. PRG was right, it does have a Toy Story vibe. Rated T for profanity and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Life Offline

**My house, real life...**

It was a long night, and I was grinding like crazy. I was resupplying my businesses, stealing and selling cars and fighting players who attacked me if I was able to. Eventually, I parked my GTA Online character, Alex Jackson behind a building in his orange and yellow Insurgent.

"Well, I'd love to play more, but I gotta go to bed to sleep and get ready for work in the morning." I said. I logged off in GTA Online and went offline. My GTA Online character, Alex Jackson sighed in relief.

"Finally, I was wondering when he'd go offline..." Alex said. His orange and yellow Insurgent then turned into a gray Tailgater.

"There we go, that'll keep me a bit safer from player controlled characters." Alex said. Alex was a black male with blonde cornrow hair and wore a white t-shirt under a black hoodie with slate jeans and wheat colored boots. He got out his phone and called his friend Neil, another GTA Online character.

"Hey, Neil. It's Alex. My player went offline, do you want to hang out?" Alex asked his friend Neil.

"Sure, I don't mind." Neil replied. Soon, Alex and Neil were in Alex's Tailgater, driving around Los Santos. Neil was a Caucasian male with spiky blonde hair and wore a red t-shirt with light blue jeans and white trainers.

"Sure feels great to take a little break from being controlled by our players and all the grinding and all that stuff, huh?" Alex asked Neil.

"Agreed. My player and his friends made us source Hangar Crates all day. It was a real pain in the ass to get those things, and the countless waves of enemies we had to deal with too. After we sourced about 20 Hangar Crates, we sold that stuff and then our players went offline. I'm glad to finally get some rest from all that grinding." Neil replied.

"Same here. Hey, you wanna go to Tequi-la-la?" Alex asked.

"I'd love to." Neil said. Alex nodded and he and Neil drove to Tequi-la-la. Once they got there, they went inside and raised their glasses to their well deserved rest.

"This is good stuff." Alex said as he drank his cocktail.

"Yep. Cheers, Alex." Neil said as he and Alex toasted and continued drinking. They then saw two female GTA Online characters walk up to them. The first female was a Caucasian female with long wavy brown hair who wore a strapless blue dress and matching heels and the other female was an Asian female who wore a black dress with matching heels.

"Hello, boys. Looking for a good time tonight?" The Caucasian female asked.

"No, not really. We're just looking to enjoy ourselves tonight." Alex replied.

"Well, maybe you can enjoy yourselves with us." The Asian female said, flirting with the boys as she and her Caucasian friend made a sexy pose to seduce the boys. Both Alex and Neil got an erection.

"Damn. So, what's your names?" Neil asked.

"Why don't you boys introduce yourselves first?" The Caucasian female asked.

"Alex Jackson, Level 125." Alex introduced himself.

"Neil, Level 115." Neil introduced himself.

"Peggy, Level 69." The Caucasian female introduced herself.

"Mei, also Level 69." The Asian female introduced herself.

Alex and Neil chuckled. "I get it." Alex said. "Yeah, me too." Neil added. The boys took Peggy and Mei back to Alex's apartment in Weazel Plaza, where they got it on. The next morning, Peggy and Mei left the apartment.

"Thank you, boys. You were real studs." Peggy said, flirting with the boys.

"Yeah, call us." Mei said, handing both Peggy and her phone numbers to the boys. They then left. Alex and Neil looked at each other.

"Those girls really know how to give us a good time." Alex commented.

"Tell me about it." Neil replied.

Meanwhile...

A shoulder length black haired Caucasian female character was sleeping soundly in her accomodation in her Office. This was a character named Judith of Level 150.

 **Someone's house, real life...**

Judith's player entered her room and started up GTA Online. Judith got a warning that her player was logging in and woke up.

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Judith said as she quickly ran around her accomodation to put on her outfit. Eventually, she got on her outfit in time before her player took control of her again.

"Okay, time to get to grinding." Judith's player said.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Star Merrick

The next day, Alex and Neil were at the pool and saw another player character sitting in the hot tub. This character was a Caucasian male with spiky black hair and a black beard. He was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Hi there. Mind if we join you?" Alex asked.

"Sure, don't see why not." The black haired male said. Alex and Neil nodded and they sat down in the hot tub.

"So, who are you two?" The black haired male asked.

"Alex Jackson, Level 126." Alex introduced himself.

"Neil, Level 116." Neil introduced himself as well.

"Wow, your player gave you an actual surname?" The black haired male asked Alex.

"Yeah, he did. He also has a second character named Nancy DeGraw, maybe we'll introduce her some day. So, who are you?" Alex asked the black haired male.

"Merrick, Level 250." The black haired male introduced himself.

"Well, it's nice meeting you. So, what do you do when your player controls you?" Neil asked Merrick.

"Meh, I'm a cargo griefer when controlled by my player." Merrick replied.

"A cargo griefer? Man, sounds tough." Neil replied back.

"Yeah, don't remind me. My player has a whole arsenal at his disposal to grief cargo. A Mk II Opressor, an Orbital Cannon, a Hydra, anything he can use to grief other players' cargo and screw them over. I can't believe there's players that scummy out there. It's fucking infuriating." Merrick said.

"Yeah, I bet you really don't like griefing cargo." Alex said.

"No, not at all. Usually when I grief cargo, I tend to get an earful of threats from other players over their headsets. It's a real bitch." Merrick replied.

"Okay. So, what do you do for a non-player role?" Alex asked.

"I'm an actor at Richards Majestic Studios. I'm actually in the middle of shooting a movie while dealing with the online life. If you want, I can take you to the studio." Merrick offered Alex and Neil.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'd love to see what movie you're shooting down there." Neil replied.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go." Alex said.

Later, Alex, Merrick and Neil arrived at Richards Majestic in Merrick's blue Benefactor Schafter V12. Merrick was behind the wheel, Alex was riding shotgun and Neil was sitting in the right back seat. Merrick was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie and black loafers. Alex was dressed in a white suit with a pink dress shirt and black shoes. Neil was dressed in a gray suit with a red tie and black oxford shoes.

"Hey, who are those two, Merrick?" The security guard asked Merrick.

"They're two guys I befriended, Henry." Merrick said to the security guard, whose name is apparently Henry.

"...Okay, but if they try anything funny, we'll toss them out of here." Henry replied.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Henry. Don't you worry." Merrick said as he drove the car into the lot and parked it. Merrick, Alex and Neil then got out of the car.

"So, where do we have to go?" Neil asked.

"Follow me." Merrick said as he began walking towards a filming location. Alex and Neil followed him. They then arrived in a lockup where they were gonna be filming.

"So, is this where the magic will be going down?" Alex asked.

"Yes. This is one of the places we'll be filming. And you're probably wondering what movie we're filming for, right?" Merrick asked.

"Yes, we are." Alex and Neil replied in unison.

"Well, I'll explain. This movie we're filming is called A Murder In Morningwood. According to my director, it's gonna be a movie with a plot so tangled, you'll still have no clue what's going on even after watching it five times. I actually have the lead role in this movie. Do you guys want to watch the filming of this next scene?" Merrick asked.

"Of course." Alex replied.

"Yeah. We didn't come here for nothing, did we?" Neil added.

"Okay, the people here at the studio are fine with you guys being around, but keep quiet during the filming of the scenes." Merrick said. Alex and Neil nodded to show that they understand.

"Okay. Here goes." Merrick said. A little while later, they were filming a scene for the movie.

"Inspector Burns, the LSPD is not sure if they want your assitance any longer after that incident during the case of the murder of Savanna Macintosh." One of the actors said.

"The LSPD doesn't have a clue how they would solve this case without me. If they want me gone, they're making a huge mistake." Merrick, in his character of "Inspector Burns" replied. Alex and Neil looked on at the filming of the scene with interest. Later, after the filming of the scene was finished, everyone applauded at Merrick's great acting.

"Okay, that's lunch, people!" The director said. He then walked up to Merrick. "You did great on this scene, kid."

"Thank you, sir." Merrick told the director.

"I knew I made a good decision when I casted you in the lead role. They called me crazy for it, but it really paid off." The director told Merrick.

"Thank you." Merrick replied once again.

"Well, time for lunch. Anything I should get you and your friends?" The director asked.

"A pizza would be nice." Merrick said.

"Yeah, I would like a pizza too." Alex said.

"And me too." Neil added.

"Alright, I'll make sure you'll all get a pizza. What flavor do you want?" The director asked.

"Pepperoni." Alex, Merrick and Neil replied in unison.

"Understood. Hey, get Merrick and his friends a pepperoni pizza each!" The director told a crew member. The crew member nodded and proceeded to go and get three pepperoni pizzas for the trio. "We'll call you when we need you on set again, Merrick." The director said. Merrick nodded and he, Alex and Neil walked off.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Alex said.

"Yeah, you're a really good actor, Merrick." Neil said.

Merrick chuckled. "I've heard that so many times before. Not that I don't like it." He said.

"Well, let's wait on our pizzas." Alex said. Merrick and Neil nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: San Andreas Boat Tour

Alex was sleeping soundly in his bed in his Weazel Plaza apartment.

 **My house, real life...**

I entered my room and turned on my PS4, grabbing my controller.

"Aaahhh, after a long day of work, I get to kick back and relax with some GTA Online." I said. I then started up GTA Online. Alex got an alarm that I was logging in. "Alert, alert. Player is logging in. Player is logging in." The alarm said. Alex woke up. "For fuck's sake..." He said as he got up to put on his outfit. Meanwhile, in my house, I was waiting patiently for GTA Online to load. I was drinking a bottle of 7-UP while I was waiting for the game to load. Alex was running around his bedroom to put on his outfit. "Come on, come on. Gotta put on my outfit before my player logs in." Alex said as he put on his pants, shirt, and shoes. He managed to put on his outfit in time before my game loaded. "There we go. Let's play." I said as I started playing.

 **6 hours later...**

I had sold my 10th car that evening and was now driving around Los Santos before parking Alex and his Insurgent at the side of the road.

"Well, I'm bored. Time to go look some YouTube videos, I guess." I said as I went offline. Alex sighed in relief.

"It's about time he went offline. Now I can finally catch some sleep again." Alex said as his Insurgent turned into a Tailgater and drove back to his apartment. The next morning, Alex was woken up by his phone. He groaned and picked up.

"Hello, Alex speaking..." Alex groggily said.

"Hey, Alex. It's Neil. Listen, some of my friends and I will be going on a boat tour around 12 PM. Care to join us?" Neil asked Alex.

"Sure, I'll be there..." Alex said as he hung up. He then stretched and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom, did his duty, took a shower, had some breakfast, brushed his teeth and around 12 PM, he showed up to Puerto Del Sol Marina dressed in a navy formal outfit with a navy captain's hat and brown slip ons. Neil and his friends were there.

"Alex! Glad you could make it!" Neil said. Neil was wearing a pink t-shirt under a black leather jacket with black trousers and black loafers.

"No problem, Neil. Was happy to come." Alex replied. "So, who are your friends?" He asked.

"Well, this is Jonas of Level 330." Neil pointed to a Caucasian male GTA Online character with long blonde hair wearing a gray suit with a gray fedora and black oxford shoes.

"Hi, like Neil said, I'm Jonas, Level 330." Jonas replied.

"Alex Jackson, Level 133." Alex replied.

"This is William of Level 550." Neil pointed to a Caucasian male character with a bald head and a black handlebar mustache wearing a brown suit with a green tie and chocolate colored formal shoes.

"Nice to meet you." William said.

"Hi." Alex greeted back.

"And this is Colleen, of Level 444." Neil pointed to a Caucasian female character wearing a black t-shirt with a blue denim vest, a black shirt and black dress shoes.

"Hi there." Colleen greeted.

"Hi." Alex greeted back.

"Well, are we all ready to depart?" Neil asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Neil said as the five of them boarded their boat. The ship set sail and they went on a boat tour. About an hour later, they were out on open sea. Alex, Neil, Jonas, William and Colleen were all enjoying a nice glass of wine.

"This is the life, isn't it, guys?" Alex asked.

"You know it, Alex. Life is great when we're not being controlled by our players." Neil said.

"Yeah. Speaking of our players, I might have to get back to my Motorcycle Clubhouse soon, my player will be back online soon to grind his MC Businesses." Jonas said.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to my Bunker too for some Gunrunning grinding." William said.

"Yeah, and I gotta go play some Survival games that barely anyone plays nowadays." Colleen said.

"That's too bad, but you have no choice. Maybe we could drop you guys off in Paleto Bay so you can get changed there?" Neil suggested.

"Sure, that could work." Jonas said, with William and Colleen nodding in agreement. The boat dropped Jonas, William and Colleen off at Paleto Bay so they could head down to their houses they had there. The boat then made its way back to Puerto Del Sol Marina to drop off Alex and Neil.

"Well, let's get back to business ourselves soon." Neil said. "I got a bunch of Hangar crates to source again soon."

Alex nodded. "And I got a whole bunch of cars to sell, VIP Work to do and a Nightclub to promote." He replied.

"Yup. But for now, let's enjoy the beautiful sunset as we make our way back to Puerto Del Sol Marina." Neil said as he and Alex looked on at the beautiful sunset.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rainy Day In Los Santos

**My house, real life...**

I was grinding like crazy again, and I had just bought the Cocaine Lockup on GTA Online. I parked Alex Jackson in his Buzzard Attack Chopper somewhere at Elysian Island.

"Well, I'm bored. That's about enough GTA Online for today. I bought the Cocaine Lockup, so this is where I call it quits for today." I said as I logged off.

"Ugh, finally. I wondered when he was going offline." Alex Jackson said. He got out of the Buzzard Attack Chopper and walked to the nearest bus stop. It was a rainy day in San Andreas, and as Alex walked to the bus stop, he was getting soaked.

"Man, what a rainy day. Good thing they don't occur too often in this game." Alex said. As he walked to the bus stop, there were characters who were still being controlled by their players in a dogfight in the sky.

"We will get you, you motherfucking tryhard cocksuckers! Prepare to meet your downfall!" The players shouted over their headsets.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, there were four players busy with a heist, and they barged out the front door of the Pacific Standard Bank.

"Come on, move it! Move it! Move it! Move it! Move it!" One of the players shouted as he and his friends ran down the alleyway. "Down this alleyway! Come on!" He shouted. Suddenly, one of the players stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come on, Joshua!" The player shouted as he turned to Joshua. "Joshua?" Suddenly, Joshua began walking away. "Joshua, come back here! Joshua, what the hell are you doing?!" The player then ran to see what Joshua was doing, and it turned out that Joshua had disconnected. "God damn you, Joshua, and your potato internet!" The player shouted.

"I think I'm gonna have a fun time at Mirror Park. Screw these players." Joshua's character, Bryce said.

"Nooo! I don't wanna get disconnected!" The player said as he was disconnected.

Meanwhile, back with Alex, he was waiting at the bus stop in the rain. He then saw the bus arriving.

"Ah, finally." Alex said as he got on the bus.

"Sorry I'm late, it's my first day on the job." The bus driver told Alex as he took a seat. As Alex sat down, he looked around the bus. There were quite some GTA Online characters riding it, and they were busy chatting with each other. As the bus stopped at the next stop, a female GTA Online character with auburn hair wearing a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers got on it. She sat down next to Alex, and the bus made its way to the next stop. She turned to Alex and smiled.

"Oh, hi. How's it going?" She asked Alex.

"Doing fine, I guess. Just trying to get home after another day of my player grinding his businesses." Alex replied.

"So your player is a grinder too, huh? Well, so is mine." The auburn haired female replied.

"Alright. My name is Alex Jackson, Level 163." Alex introduced himself. "And what's yours?"

"My name is Veronique, Level 369." The auburn haired female introduced herself as well.

"Alright. My player's been playing since...Well, I can't exactly remember when he started playing, but he's been playing for a few years now, and since he transferred me to the PS4 version of GTA Online, he's become a grinder." Alex told Veronique.

"Same here. My player became a grinder too after she transferred me to the PS4 version of GTA Online. She basically has all the businesses, and she earns 4 to 5 million GTA Dollars a day." Veronique replied.

"Wow. My player currently has a Vehicle Warehouse, a Bunker, a Hangar, although he doesn't use the Hangar business that much, a Meth Lab, a Weed Farm, A Document Forgery Office which he doesn't really use anymore, and today, he managed to buy a Cocaine Lockup. He's working hard to grind his money, but he often becomes the victim of cargo griefers because he can't defend himself against them." Alex explained.

"Must sound really tough." Veronique replied.

"Yeah, and he also has a bit of a temper, so he tends to get pretty angry when he gets griefed, so he tends to grind in sessions where no weaponized vehicles come, because they make him paranoid." Alex added. "So, what does your player do with the money she earns?" He asked Veronique.

'She likes to give it away to other players so they can buy businesses, cars, weapons and the like. She's pretty much a philantrophist on GTA Online." Veronique told Alex.

Alex smiled. "Wow, she's a real sweetheart. We need more players like that in the world of GTA Online." He replied.

"Indeed we do." Veronique replied.

"Well, this next stop is where I have to get off. Care to join me at my apartment? Maybe we could hang there and do other stuff." Alex asked Veronique.

"Sure, I don't mind." Veronique replied. Once the bus stopped at Alex's stop, him and Veronique got off and they walked to Alex's apartment. Once they got there, they went upstairs and entered the apartment. Veronique looked around and smiled.

"Wow, your player has given you quite a nice apartment." She said.

"Yeah, I know. He used to live near the Rockford Hills on the PS3 edition of GTA Online, but later moved me to Weazel Plaza because of the occasional windmill spawning in front of my old apartment." Alex replied.

"Alright. So, had anything in mind?" Veronique asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we could order some pizza and watch ourselves some tv? I'm not really in the mood to cook right now, so I'm gonna order pizza. What pizza would you like?" Alex asked Veronique.

"Anchovy." Veronique replied.

"Alright, then I'll take Pepperoni." Alex said as he called the nearest pizza place. Later on, Alex and Veronique were each eating their pizza as they were watching Jack Howitzer's reality tv show on Alex's tv.

"Man, I've seen this episode about 256 times and it keeps getting better every single time I see it." Alex said as he ate his pizza.

"I agree, it's a good episode, no matter how many times I see it." Veronique replied. Alex nodded and he and Veronique finished their pizzas.

"Well, I better get back to my own apartment. See you later, Alex Jackson." Veronique said to Alex.

"See you later too, Veronique. Here's my number. Call me." Alex said as he handed Veronique his number. Veronique handed her number to Alex as well.

"Call me too." Veronique said as she got up, grabbed her stuff and left Alex's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Roadtrip

**My house, real life...**

I was running a Gunrunning shipment as Alex Jackson, driving an Insurgent to the drop-off. Once I reached the drop-off, Alex Jackson got out of the Insurgent and I moved him onto the nearby sidewalk.

"Well, that's enough GTA Online for today. Time to head to bed." I said as I logged off and went to prepare for bed. Alex Jackson began walking down the sidewalk.

"Aaaah, feels good to get a break again. He's been playing GTA Online an awful lot lately." Alex Jackson said as he was walking down the sidewalk. He then got out his phone and proceeded to call Neil.

"Yo, Neil. My player went offline. Wanna do something?" Alex asked Neil over the phone.

"Sure, I'm up for doing something. Come pick me up at my apartment in about an hour." Neil replied.

"Alright, catch you later." Alex said. Sometime later, him and Neil were driving through Los Santos in Alex's Tailgater. Alex was wearing a baby blue sweater and blue jeans with white trainers and Neil was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, gray jeans, red sneakers and a red LS cap.

"So, how was your day with your player, Neil?" Alex asked Neil.

"It was alright. Went through the usual stuff: Sourcing Hangar Crates and selling them, as well as sourcing CEO Crates and selling them. My player enjoys sourcing Hangar and CEO Crates and selling them. It's his main way of making money on this game. How about you?" Neil asked Alex.

"It was good for the most part. My player spent most of the day resupplying his MC businesses, made a few MC sales, sourced and sold a few Top Range cars, did some VIP work with some players occasionally bothering him, did some Business Battles, and some Gunrunning sales. My player's got way too much time on hands, so he spends a lot of time on GTA Online." Alex replied.

"I see. Well, at least he's got GTA Online to fill his time with." Neil replied back.

"Yeah, I guess. So, where should we go?" Neil asked.

"How about we head to the Del Perro Pier? We barely go there for some fun." Alex suggested.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Neil said. When they got to the Del Perro Pier, Alex parked his Tailgater and him and Neil got out. They then went to the Ferris Wheel and got in line. Soon, they were second and third in line, as they were standing behind a Tryhard character.

"Hey, mind if we join you in your Ferris Wheel car?" Alex asked the Tryhard character as he turned around.

"Sure, go ahead." The Tryhard character replied as him, Alex and Neil got in the Ferris Wheel car. The Ferris Wheel started and Alex, Neil and the Tryhard character started to converse with each other.

"So, you're a Tryhard character, huh?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, don't remind me. My neck hurts from looking down the scope of the rifle too much, and my body is all shaky from all the Bull Shark Testosterone my player puts in my body." The Tryhard character said.

"Must be tough." Neil replied.

"Yeah, it is. And I wish I could take this damn helmet off, but my player will probably never take it off for me." The Tryhard character replied back.

"Alright. So, how many heads did you pop off today?" Alex asked.

"I lost count at about 30. I can't believe there's player that play games just for the sake of griefing other people. Why the creators make the game this way?" The Tryhard character said, a bit frustrated.

"So you don't like being a Tryhard character, huh?" Neil asked.

"Fuck no! I wish I was a casual player or a grinder or something." The Tryhard character replied.

"Alright. Well, my name is Alex Jackson, Level 169." Alex introduced himself.

"And my name is Neil, Level 159." Neil introduced himself.

"Name's Gerald, Level 1198." The Tryhard character introduced himself too.

"Man, you've really been through a lot, huh?" Neil commented.

"Pretty much. But for now, I'm just gonna try to relax. I rarely get any free time." Gerald replied.

"Say, you wanna go for a ride with us? It's a nice day." Alex asked Gerald.

"Sure. I haven't been out for a casual ride since I was like Level 5." Gerald replied. Sometime later, Alex, Neil and Gerald were driving down the Palomino Freeway into Blaine County in Alex's Tailgater. The radio was turned to Rebel Radio.

"Aaaah, feels good to be cruising down the highways of San Andreas without having to worry about any crazy ass players bombing it like what you see nowadays." Gerald said.

"Yeah, feels pretty good to have a peaceful time out here." Neil said.

"Yeah. But first, we gotta stop at the gas station here. I gotta get gas." Alex said as he drove up to the nearby gas station, got out of the car and began refueling his car. Neil and Gerald got out of the car to stretch their legs for a bit.

"It's a good sight out here." Neil said. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and speaking of a good sight, take a look at that good stuff!" Gerald said as a beautiful Caucasian female GTA Online character with brown hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black cowgirl hat, a white t-shirt with blue overalls and chestnut boots walked over to the three boys.

"Oh, shit! She's coming towards us!" Gerald said as Alex and Neil looked over.

"Hey there, fellas. Mind givin' me a ride to my home in Paleto Bay?" The female said in a Southern accent.

"Sure, we don't mind at all. Just wait for a moment out here while I go to pay for the gas." Alex said as he walked inside to pay.

"So, what're ya fellas doin' out here?" The female asked.

"We're just going for a ride around the state, nothing too special." Neil replied.

"Alright. Maybe ya fellas could stay over at my place for a fine glass of moonshine and perhaps a good time while we're at it?" The female replied. Gerald got an erection as she said that.

"Maybe. We'll let Alex decide on that, though." Neil replied.

"Sorry, kid. This one's mine." Gerald said as he stepped forward to make a move on the female.

"Sorry, fella, I much prefer men who have a face." The female replied. Gerald felt sad as he was rejected. The female then walked over to Neil.

"What's your name, fella?" She asked Neil.

"Neil, Level 159." Neil introduced himself.

"Betty Lou, Level 445." The female replied. Gerald was lying down on the ground, crying.

"Damn this stupid helmet! I wanna take it off!" Gerald cried. Alex then came back outside.

"Alright, I paid for the gas, so we're good to go." Alex said.

"Alright. Betty Lou over here said she wanted to invite us over for a glass of moonshine and maybe a good time too." Neil told Alex.

"Sure, I'm in. Let's go." Alex said as he turned to Gerald, who was still crying on the ground.

"Gerald, it's time to go." Alex said to Gerald. Soon, Alex, Neil, Gerald and Betty Lou were driving towards Paleto Bay in Alex's Tailgater. Alex was driving the car, Gerald was riding shotgun and Neil was in the back seat with Betty Lou. Gerald was still crying. Alex could notice this.

"What's the matter, Gerald?" Alex asked Gerald.

"Betty Lou rejected me because of my stupid helmet! I wanna take it off!" Gerald cried.

Alex frowned. He felt bad for Gerald not being able to get a girlfriend because of his helmet.

"Don't worry, Gerald. I'm sure that one day your player will quit being a Tryhard and force off your helmet." Alex said, trying to comfort Gerald.

"There's more chance that pigs will fly than that to happen!" Gerald cried again.

"Well, you might not have a girlfriend, but at least you made some friends like Neil and me. At least be happy that you have regular friends to keep you company." Alex told Gerald.

"...Yeah, you're right, kid. I should at least be grateful that I have made good friends like you and Neil. Let's try and make the most out of the times we have together." Gerald replied.

"Amen to that." Alex said as he gave Gerald a fistbump and continued driving towards Paleto Bay.


	6. Chapter 6: A Murder In Morningwood

**My house, real life...**

I was jumping from session to session in GTA Online, trying to find a good session to sell my MC Businesses, but I couldn't find one. Eventually, I decided to give up and I moved Alex Jackson into my MC Clubhouse.

"Well, that's enough for today. Gonna do something else now." I said as I went offline and turned off the PS4. Alex Jackson began moving on his own again.

"There we go. Time for some leisure." Alex said as he called Neil.

"Yo, Alex! What's up?" Neil asked.

"Hey, Neil. My player went offline. Can you come pick me up from my player's Great Chapparal Clubhouse?" Alex said.

"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." Neil said.

Later, Alex was waiting outside my Great Chapparal Clubhouse for Neil to arrive. Alex then saw Neil driving up to him in his white Oracle.

"Ah, there he is." Alex said as he got in Neil's Oracle. The two friends then drove off.

"Hey, how was your day?" Neil asked.

"Pretty good. My player did some Client Jobs, some VIP Work, sourced and sold some Top Range cars, sold his Bunker, helped another player with CEO Crates, and then he tried selling his MC Businesses, but couldn't find a good session to do it, and then he decided to go offline. What about your day?" Alex asked Neil.

"Well, my player and his friends did some Heists for a change. We did the Pacific Standard Heist, and we did a good job at the Setups and the Heist Finale. It was pretty fun." Neil said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Alex said. "Say, can you drop me off at the Strip Club in Strawberry?" He asked Neil.

"Sure thing. I'll be joining you at the Strip Club." Neil said as the two of them drove off to the Strip Club down in Strawberry.

Later on, Alex and Neil were having a good time at the Strip Club. They were watching one of the strippers work the pole. Alex and Neil were both having a bottle of Pißwasser as they watched the stripper doing her thing on the pole. Two strippers then approached Alex and Neil.

"Hey, gentlemen. You want a dance?" One of the strippers asked.

"I'd love to." Alex said.

"Yeah, me too." Neil. Alex, Neil and the girls then went to the Private Room for a good time.

"Why don't I slip into something a little more...me?" One of the strippers said to Alex.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! This is gonna get good!" Alex said as he began enjoying himself with the stripper.

"Let's go for it, sugar." The other stripper said to Neil.

"Woohoo!" Neil said as the fun began.

Too long a time later, the fun ended. "That was great. Let's do this again some time, baby." The first stripper said to Alex.

The other stripper giggled. "Yeah, you were quite the big boy." She said to Neil.

The next morning, Alex was sleeping soundly in his apartment before waking up around 1 PM. He yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. "Man, that was quite the great time in the strip club last night. Time to grab a shower, eat some breakfast, and then see what we're gonna do today." Alex said to himself before he went into his bathroom and went to shower. Afterwards, he put on a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes and went upstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once he had breakfast, he sat down at the tv and began watching the episode of Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce he had been watching for years now. He watched as the team killed a teenager and Alex laughed at this. "Oh, man, this episode gets me every time. How many times have I watched this episode now? A 327 times or something? I actually lost count..." Alex laughed. "Well, better get off to do stuff."

Alex was soon walking around Los Santos, strolling along Vespucci Beach. "The beach is still nice and calm. No Hydras around like you see nowadays." Alex said to himself as he continued to stroll along the beach. Suddenly, his phone went off and Alex picked up. "Hello, Alex Jackson." He spoke as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Alex. It's Merrick, your actor friend." Merrick responded.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You played the starring role in that movie "A Murder In Morningwood", right?" Alex asked Merrick.

"Yep, that's me. Listen, tonight's the premiere night of my movie, and I want you and Neil to come. You can both bring along a friend if you want." Merrick replied.

"Alright, we'll be there. How late do we need to be there?" Alex asked Merrick again.

"I'll send a Stretch limosine to pick you, Neil and your friends up around 8 PM, the movie premiere will begin around that time as well. Also, you guys have to wear a tuxedo or a fancy dress. We can't have you walking around the theater dressed like hobos." Merrick replied.

"Will do, Merrick. We'll see you then." Alex replied before he hung up and called Neil. "Hey, Neil. Do you remember our friend Merrick, the movie actor?" He asked Neil.

"Yeah, I do. What about him?" Neil asked Alex.

"His movie, A Murder In Morningwood is premiering tonight, and we're both invited. We were also allowed to each bring one friend." Alex explained.

"Alright, I'll ask around if one of my friends has time for it. How late will we be going?" Neil asked.

"We'll be picked up with a limosine around 8 PM. Also, we have to come in a tuxedo or a fancy dress." Alex explained again.

"Okay, I'll see you around 8 then." Neil replied before hanging up. Alex then continued to stroll along Vespucci Beach.

Later that night, around 8 PM, Alex, Neil, as well as their friends Gerald and William were waiting outside Alex's apartment dressed in tuxedos. "Man, it feels great to have company for once. Usually while my player is controlling me, people tend to stay away from me." Gerald said as the four waited.

"Yeah, I can understand that they tend to stay away from you if you're a Tryhard character." William responded.

"Yeah, I can't even get a girlfriend because of my stupid helmet...Every girl I try to make a move on says they much prefer men who have a face...I find that insulting, because I have personality too...I just want the girls to love me for me and not my looks..." Gerald sighed.

"Don't worry about that, Gerry. Maybe you'll find a girl who loves you for you one day." Neil tried to assure his masked friend.

"Yeah. And like you said, you're happy to at least have our company, so that's a good thing, right?" Alex added.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Gerald responded. Soon after, the limosine arrived, and the four men got in. The limosine then took off for the Oriental Theater.

"Now THIS is luxury, am I right, guys?" William asked Alex, Neil and Gerald.

"It is pretty luxury, yeah." Alex nodded in agreement.

"We never get invited for movie premieres, so it's great to be invited for one for once." Neil nodded in agreement as well.

"It's something different from the constant player slaying that I have to do every single day." Gerald nodded in agreement too. Not too long after that, the limosine arrived at the Oriental Theater, and Alex, Neil, Gerald and William got out as they walked into the theater. Merrick, who was dressed in a tuxedo himself saw the group enter and waved.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Merrick called as the group walked over to him and sat down in four seats next to Merrick, which he had reserved for the four. "So glad you guys could make it!" Merrick then told the four.

"Same here." Alex said as he looked to Merrick with a smile.

"Yeah. So, who are your friends?" Merrick asked Alex and Neil.

"Name's Gerald, Level 1233." Gerald introduced himself.

"William, Level 589." William introduced himself as well.

"Merrick, Level 306." Merrick introduced himself too. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy the movie." He told Gerald and William with a smile. Once everyone got seated, the movie began, and everyone watched in awe. After the movie finished, the filming room erupted in applause and cheering. Soon after, everyone left the theater.

"Man, that was beautiful!" Gerald said in awe.

"Tell me about it, that was a pretty damn good movie." William replied in agreement.

"Yeah, it was really good, Merrick." Neil told Merrick.

"Yeah, my compliments." Alex added.

Merrick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks, guys. I've done my best to make this movie a success, and I think it paid off." He chuckled.

"Well, let's get back home. My player might soon come back on to continue keeping his K/D ratio high." Gerald then said.

"Yeah, and we have to get back to grinding soon." William added, after which Alex and Neil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and my player's gonna continue messing with players and destroying their cargo." Merrick sighed. "Well, hope to see you guys again some time." He said before everybody went off to do their thing.


	7. Chapter 7: Gerald's New Girlfriend

I was doing the VIP job Haulage, and I was driving a truck out to Fort Zancudo, I delivered the truck and ran down the road towards the highway before stopping Alex Jackson. "Well, I'm bored. Time to see what's for dinner." I said to myself before going offline and turning off my PS4 and I went downstairs.

Alex Jackson sighed in relief. "Oh, man, finally. I wondered when he was going off..." He said before pulling out his phone and calling a cab. "I need a cab as soon as you can send one. I'm over at Fort Zancudo." Alex Jackson said as the cab operator picked up.

"You got it. We're sending a cab over right now." The cab operator replied before hanging up. A bit later, Alex Jackson's cab arrived.

"Ah, finally." Alex Jackson before getting in.

"Where to, sir?" The cabbie asked.

"To the Diamond Casino & Resort, please." Alex Jackson replied.

"Okay, you got it." The cabbie replied before driving off towards the Diamond Casino & Resort. A bit later, the cab pulled up to the casino entrance. "Here we are. That'll be $210." The cabbie said to Alex Jackson.

"Here's $250. Keep the change." Alex Jackson replied as he paid for his cab ride.

"Thanks, sir. Have a nice day." The cabbie replied before Alex Jackson got out of the cab and closed the door. The cab then drove off.

"I think I'm gonna head up to the roof terrace..." Alex Jackson sighed before he entered the casino.

Meanwhile, over at Grove Street, four players were busy defending themselves from enemy gangsters. "C'mon, let's mow these assholes down!" A male African-American player named Howard shouted at his fellow players.

"You got it, man! Let's do this!" A female Caucasian player named Suzie shouted back. Suddenly, one of the players put their gun away and began walking away.

"What the?! Gwen, get back here!" Howard shouted at Gwen. "Gwen?!" Suddenly, Howard noticed that Gwen's player's connection had been lost. "God damn it, Gwen!" Howard shouted again.

"I think I'm gonna head to the Diamond Casino & Resort. Screw these players." Gwen said as she walked there.

"Screw Gwen, we don't need her!" Suzie shouted at Howard.

"You're right, fuck her!" Howard shouted as him, Suzie and their other remaining player, Winslow continued shooting at the enemies.

Meanwhile, back with Alex Jackson, he had made it to the roof terrace of the Diamond Casino & Resort, and was dressed in a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. He walked past a bunch of other GTA Online characters who weren't being controlled by their players at the moment, just standing and sitting around, chatting to themselves, sunbathing or sitting or swimming in the pool. Alex Jackson walked over to the pool and got in. He noticed a Caucasian female character lounging at the edge of the pool. She appeared to be a Tryhard character, judging from her Tryhard-esque helmet. She was currently dressed in an orange bikini top and orange bikini bottom.

"Hey, you mind if I join you?" Alex Jackson asked the female Tryhard.

"Sure, come on by." The female Tryhard replied as Alex Jackson went to lounge at the edge of the pool next to her.

"So, you're a Tryhard character, huh?" Alex Jackson asked.

"Yeah, fuck that. I hate the fact that my player plays the game for the sake of grieving other people. She never makes me take off this damn helmet, my neck hurts from looking down the scope of my rifle too much, and my body shakes uncontrollably due to the heavy amount of Bullshark Testosterone she puts into my body. I never score points with the guys because I'm a Tryhard, and it makes me both depressed and very angry..." The Tryhard sighed.

"Sounds rough...I have a friend who's a Tryhard character, so he can relate to that. By the way, my name's Alex Jackson, Level 222." Alex Jackson said, introducing himself.

"Name's Emma, Level 1237." The Tryhard replied, introducing herself.

"Cool. Would you like to meet my Tryhard friend? He's been dying to get a girlfriend, so maybe you'd like to meet each other." Alex Jackson suggested.

"That'd be great. I don't really care about men who don't have a face. As long as they have personality, they're good enough for me." Emma replied.

"Okay, let's go see him." Alex Jackson replied.

Sometime later, Alex Jackson and Emma were walking down the streets of Los Santos. Gerald had agreed to meet Alex and Emma down at a coffee shop. Emma was wearing a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with red running shoes, still having the helmet on due to it being irremovable unless her player took it off for her.

"I gotta admit, I'm kinda nervous about meeting this guy. Will he like other Tryhard characters?" Emma asked Alex Jackson.

Alex Jackson nodded. "I'm certain that he'll like you. He's not picky, and any girl will do, as long as they like him for him, and not his looks." He assured her.

"Okay then..." Emma replied as they arrived at the coffee shop, where Gerald was sitting at a table. He was wearing a cyan t-shirt with a black denim jacket and stonewashed black jeans with yellow desert boots, along with his Tryhard helmet his player forces him to wear. Gerald looked up as he saw Alex and Emma approaching and gasped.

"O-Oh my...Another Tryhard character...is going out with me...?" Gerald asked in disbelief.

"U-Uh, hi..." Emma replied shyly.

"So, uh, what's your name...?" Gerald asked Emma.

"Emma, Level 1237..." Emma replied, introducing herself to Gerald. "And yours...?"

"Gerald, Level 1358..." Gerald replied back, introducing himself to Emma. "Uh, you want a coffee...?" He asked Emma.

"I'd love that." She replied with a smile, although you couldn't see her smile due to her helmet.

Gerald smiled too, though you couldn't see it due to his helmet. "Great. I'll pay. I got lots to share from the petty $2000 I always get from my player griefing other people." He replied.

"Alright, let's go for it then." Emma replied back as she sat down with Gerald.

"I'll leave you two to your peace now." Alex Jackson replied with a smile before he walked away. "I think I'm gonna visit another player's Nightclub for some fun..." He said to himself as he walked away.

Later, at night, Pyrerealm gaming's character, Will, aka Zenko, was sitting in his apartment, watching tv. He was watching Republican Space Rangers, and he watched the Space Rangers blow up the mall again, and laughed as they did so. "Man, this episode is comedy gold! It never gets old, no matter how many times I watch it!" Will laughed as he breathed. "Well, time to get off to bed..." He said to himself. Sometime later, he was sleeping soundly in his bed.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Pyrerealm gaming entered his game room and got on his PC, starting up GTA Online. Back in the world of GTA Online, Will was getting an alert that his player was logging in. "Warning! Your player is logging in! Your player is logging in!" The alarm blared as Will woke up and turned on the lights in his apartment.

"Aw, crap!" Will said as Pyrerealm waited for his game to load. Will was hastily looking for his clothes. "Aw, man, where's my top...?" He asked as he ran around looking for his top clothing. Pyrerealm continued waiting for his game to load. "Shoes, where are my damn shoes?" Will asked, frantically looking for his shoes. Pyrerealm continued waiting for his game to load. "Man, fuck this. I'm not ready to be played right now." Will said as Pyrerealm had a timed out loading session.

"God damn it, not again!" Pyrerealm sighed in frustration as he turned off his PC and left his game room again.


	8. Chapter 8: Party At Neil's

**My house, real life...**

I was playing GTA Online for a bit, helping other players source and sell their wares. Afterwards, I joined another session and spawned Alex Jackson inside his Weazel Plaza apartment. "Well, I'm bored. Time to go see what's up on the internet, I guess." I said before I went offline and turned my PS4 off, then got up and walked off.

Alex Jackson started moving freely again, sighing in relief. "Phew, glad he went offline. I'm gonna call Neil, and see what he's up to." Alex Jackson said to himself before pulling out his phone and calling Neil.

"Hey, Neil. It's Alex. My player went offline. You feel like doing something?" Alex asked Neil.

"Sure. Wanna hang at my nightclub? Our other friends will be there too." Neil asked Alex.

"Sure. Will there be someone picking me up?" Alex asked Neil again.

"Yeah, I'll send over my friend Arnold, Level 456. He sometimes works part time as a chauffeur for my nightclub as a non-player role." Neil replied.

"Cool. Tell him to drive to my Weazel Plaza apartment, I'm right there." Alex replied back.

"Will do. See you there, Alex." Neil replied back again before hanging up.

Later on, Alex was waiting outside his Weazel Plaza apartment, dressed in a black leather jacket worn over a white t-shirt, along with white jeans, white sport shoes and black sunglasses. He then saw Arnold pull up in a chrome Patriot Stretch. "Ah, there he is." Alex said before getting in the Patriot Stretch, and it then drove off for Neil's nightclub in Downtown Vinewood. Alex and Neil's other friends were there too: Merrick, Gerald and his girlfriend Emma.

Merrick was wearing a white fedora with black sunglasses and a white two piece suit and white shoes, Gerald was wearing his Tryhard helmet that his player forces him to wear along with an ash colored three piece suit and gray loafers, and Emma was wearing her Tryhard helmet that her player forces her to wear along with a white turtleneck sweater, a black leather jacket, olive green trousers and white sneakers. Arnold, the chauffeur was wearing a chauffeur outfit consisting of a black chauffeur cap and a black two piece suit with black loafers.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Alex asked Merrick, Gerald and Emma.

"Not much, what about you?" Merrick asked.

"I'm doing fine. My player's been grinding a lot lately as usual. He's trying to save up for a Penthouse over at the Diamond Casion & Resort. I'd be a happy fellow if he manages to buy me one, because when my player's offline, I can hang out at my brand new Penthouse all day long if I want to." Alex chuckled as he lounged in his seat.

Merrick chuckled too. "I hear ya. I'm hoping my player will buy me one too, if he manages to gain enough money from the petty $2000 he always gets from destroying other people's cargo, that is." He rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"My player has already managed to buy me a Penthouse. Dude's a glitcher who uses foul play to gain money, and because of that, he's turned to the ways of the Tryhard." Gerald replied.

"Oh yeah, like I saw on that GTA Geographic show. I get what you're talking about, Gerald." Emma said to her boyfriend.

"GTA Geographic? Yeah, I know that show too. The guy who runs it is pretty accurate with his theory of evolution on GTA Online players. Players start out as Noobs, Noobs evolve into Grinders, and from there, the Grinder can evolve in two different ways. Either a Grinder evolves into a Glitcher, or it remains a Grinder and eventually evolves into a Collector. Glitchers then evolve into Tryhards because the Glitcher has managed to obtain everything they want in the game through foul play, something the Grinder frowns down upon, because they believe hard work gets them what they want, and it's true. My player is a Grinder himself, and he believes that he gets what he deserves if he works hard to get it. He's a fine example of a GTA Online capitalist." Alex explained to his friends.

Merrick nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. And once a Glitcher has everything they wanted, they have lost something which a Grinder still has: A purpose in life. That's when a Glitcher evolves into a Tryhard and dedicates themselves to K/D, because they can't do anything else on GTA Online, since they already have everything the game has to offer." He continued on the subject of GTA Geographic's player evolution theory.

"Yeah, whereas a Grinder continues to grind and work hard until they eventually have enough money to start buying the properties, clothes and vehicles they've been working so hard to get, and a Grinder then evolves into a Collector." Gerald continued.

"Yeah. And there's so many more different types of GTA Online players out there that we may or may not have encountered. I like watching GTA Geographic in the little spare time that I have when I'm not blowing up other people." Emma then said.

"Same here." Alex, Merrick and Gerald all said in unison. They then arrived at Neil's nightclub and got out of the Patriot Stretch. They then proceeded to enter the nightclub and walked up to the reception.

"Go ahead, the owner's expecting you in the VIP room." The receptionist told the gang. They nodded and walked through the nightclub until they got to the VIP room, where Neil was waiting for them. Neil was wearing a navy blue two piece suit with black loafers and black sunglasses.

"Hey, welcome to the club, guys! Glad you could make it!" Neil proudly told Alex and the gang.

"Same here, Neil. We're happy to party here with you." Alex said with a smile.

"Yeah, we sure are." Merrick added with a smile.

"Yeah, feels great to be here." Gerald then said.

"So, what's first?" Emma asked.

"Let's just dance on the dance floor, okay? If you want a drink, I'll tell the bartender that drinks are on the house for you guys." Neil replied.

"Okay, let's go then!" Alex said as the group went to the dance floor and started dancing within the club. It was full house, and there were a lot of NPCs dancing at the club as well. They danced the night away at Neil's Downtown Vinewood nightclub.


	9. Chapter 9: Golf Games

**My house, real life...**

I was playing GTA Online again after a while of not having played it. My character, Alex Jackson spawned inside his Vehicle Warehouse and I was trying to leave said Vehicle Warehouse, but the game glitched out, leaving me trapped inside the Vehicle Warehouse.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not this shit again..." I sighed in annoyance. "Okay, looks like my game of GTA Online ends here. I'm gonna do something else." I added before I went offline and turned off my Playstation 4. I then got up from my couch and went to do something else.

Alex Jackson started moving freely again, chuckling to himself. "That always does the trick. I wasn't feeling like being played today anyway." He said to himself before he went to sit down at his desk in the Vehicle Warehouse's staff room and pulled out his phone before he proceeded to call Neil.

"Hello, Alex?" Neil asked after he answered the phone.

"Hey, Neil. I made my player go offline by glitching out his Vehicle Warehouse. You wanna do something?" Alex asked Neil.

"Sure. How about a round of golf?" Neil suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll be picking you up in one of the few supercars that my player happens to own." Alex replied.

"Okay, see you soon, Alex." Neil replied back before Alex hung up the phone. Sometime later, Alex and Neil were driving through Los Santos in one of the few supercars I happened to own on GTA Online. I managed to win the supercar by spinning the Lucky Wheel at the Diamond Casino.

"Sure is a nice day for a round of golf." Alex remarked as he looked out the window as he drove. He was wearing a green elbow length sweater along with tan golf pants and white golf shoes.

"Yep. We barely go out golfing, even though we're members of the club. It's a shame to waste the money we spend on our memberships every year." Neil remarked as well. He was wearing a purple elbow length sweater along with white golf pants and black golf shoes.

"Yeah, I totally agree, Neil. It's been a while since we last went out golfing. I wonder what the gentlemen at the club are gonna say when they see us." Alex chuckled as he pulled up to the Los Santos Golf Club.

It then cut to a pair of GTA Online characters who were also currently enjoying the freedom of not being controlled by their players. The first GTA Online character was a Native American male with spiky black hair who wore a white flat cap, red polo shirt, white golf pants and tan golf shoes. The other GTA Online character was an African-American male with a black flattop haircut and a light stubble who wore a red Hawaiian shirt with cream colored golf pants and white golf shoes. They noticed Alex and Neil enter the golf club.

"Ah, if it ain't Alex Jackson of Level 245 and Neil of Level 240!" The Native American character remarked upon seeing Alex and Neil enter the golf club.

Alex smirked. "If it ain't Pacha of Level 346 and Rowan of Level 298." He remarked.

"We haven't seen you two at the club in a while. You been busy or what?" The African-American character, Rowan asked Alex and Neil.

"I guess we have been busy lately, yeah. But we figured we'd stop by the club again since we're still members, and we don't wanna waste the money we spend on our memberships every year." Neil nodded.

Pacha smirked. "Sounds good. Hey, since you're here, you wanna play a round of golf with me and Rowan?" He asked Alex and Neil.

Alex and Neil looked at each other and then back at Pacha and Rowan, and nodded at the duo. "You're on." Alex replied. The scene then cut to Alex, Neil, Pacha and Rowan playing a game of golf with each other. A montage was shown of the four men constantly whacking golf balls across the golf courses as they went through the 9 holes that were situated at the golf club. Eventually, the men finished their golf game and high fived each other.

"Well done, Alex, Neil. You boys still got it after a while of not playing." Pacha remarked.

"Yeah, I'm impressed, boys. Your golf skill has not rusted one bit since your last game." Rowan added.

Alex chuckled. "Goes to show how good we are, doesn't it, Neil?" He asked his friend as he looked at him with a smile.

Neil smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we sure are. Oh, and speaking of that, there's the club manager: Leslie of Level 412." He remarked as the club manager, Leslie walked over to the four gentlemen. She was a Caucasian female with blonde hair tied together in a ponytail along with red shades and wore a blue two piece suit and black oxford shoes.

"Hello, Leslie. Is there something you needed from us?" Pacha asked Leslie.

Leslie nodded at Pacha. "Yes, there is something I need from you." She replied before turning to Alex. "Alex Jackson, you beat your previous game record, and you're also currently first place in the club standings. The club would like to celebrate that achievement with a party at the club tonight. Will you all be there tonight?" She asked Alex and the boys after informing him of his new record.

Alex smiled upon hearing that. "We'd love that, right, boys?" He asked Neil, Pacha and Rowan.

Neil, Pacha and Rowan smiled and nodded. "Of course. We'll be there." Neil replied.

"Indeed. We'll be there." Pacha added.

"Fo 'sho, homie." Rowan added as well.

Leslie nodded back. "Great! The party will start around 6 PM tonight. I hope to see you all there." She replied back before turning around to leave.

Alex then turned to the others. "Well, what do you know? I'm so good, that I beat my high score!" He told them.

Neil smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, Alex. You still got it, bro." He replied to his friend.

"Yeah, you're a formidable golfer, man. Hats off to you." Pacha added.

"Yeah. Can you teach me how to golf as good as you sometime?" Rowan then asked Alex.

Alex chuckled. "Of course, Rowan. But we'll do that some other time. For now, we have a party to prepare for." He replied before the four men started heading back to the club building.


	10. Chapter 10: Fame Or Shame Setup

**My house, real life...**

I had gotten a little bit of business done on GTA Online: I visited the Diamond Casino and Resort and spun the Lucky Wheel, did some VIP Work and Client Jobs, promoted my Nightclub and participated in a Business Battle. Eventually, I spawned my character Alex Jackson inside his apartment.

"Well, I'm bored. Time to go see what's up on the internet, I guess." I spoke before I went offline and turned off my Playstation 4. Alex Jackson began moving around freely again. He was currently wearing a white suit with a white tie, black formal shoes, steel shades and a white fedora.

"Ah, he went offline. Good. That means it's me time now." Alex said as he proceeded to go outside. "I think I'm gonna go back to the Diamond Casino and Resort and pay a visit to the Roof Terrace." Alex said to himself as he called his Mechanic and asked him to deliver him his new Pegassi Tempesta, a car I had recently won for him by spinning the Lucky Wheel at the Diamond Casino.

The scene then cut to a Motorcycle Club grinding their businesses. Four GTA Online players were riding their Western Baggers down the roads of San Andreas as they were selling their Cocaine Lockup stock. "Okay, guys, remember: We have a lot of businesses to sell today, and afterwards we have a lot of other grinders to help sell their businesses. You got all that?" A Caucasian brown haired male player named Leopold asked his fellow players.

"You got it, Leo!" A tanned black haired male player named Vincent replied.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it!" A Caucasian brown haired female player named Grace replied.

"Good. What about you, Marty?" Leopold asked the fourth member of the MC, an African-American black haired player named Marty. Marty did not respond, however. "Marty?" Leopold asked before looking back towards Marty, who had gotten off his Bagger and was now walking on a nearby sidewalk. "Marty, where the hell are you going?!" Leopold shouted at Marty before noticing that Marty's player had gone offline. "For fuck's sake! His internet is acting up again!" He growled in frustration.

"That's like the third time this week..." Vincent sighed.

"Here's hoping that another player won't come after that last Bagger..." Grace sighed as well.

"I'm gonna head to the Diamond Casino and Resort. Screw these players." Marty's character, whose name was also Marty said to himself as he walked towards the Diamond Casino.

The scene then cut back to Alex Jackson pulling up to the front entrance of the Diamond Casino and Resort in his Tempesta. "It's a shame my player still hasn't been able to buy me a Penthouse...Oh well, can't have everything if your player only has about 11 million in cash... " Alex sighed before stepping outside of his Tempesta and handed the Parking Valet the keys to his Tempesta as well as $50 to pay for the Valet Service, then went inside.

Alex then stepped out of the elevator that went up to the Roof Terrace and found a lot of GTA Online characters there that were also enjoying the freedom of not being controlled by their players. He then saw Neil lounging on a lounger.

"Hey, Neil!" Alex called to his friend.

Neil sat up and looked towards Alex. "Hey, Alex!" He called back as Alex walked over to him and gave him a fistbump.

"Mind if I join you?" Alex asked Neil.

"Sure, lay down." Neil replied as he laid himself back down on the lounger and Alex laid down on the lounger next to his.

Alex sighed in relief. "Aaaah, time to get some rest at the Roof Terrace of the Diamond Casino and Resort. I'm glad Rockstar added this Casino and Resort, as well as this Roof Terrace. It's a lot comfier than the pool we always went to before this place was constructed."

Neil nodded. "I feel you, man. A lot of GTA Online characters come here when their players are offline. It's the perfect spot to come together and have a drink, have a chat, and share stories about what our players made us do while they were online."

"Yeah, like what he made me do to you." A Tryhard character said as he walked up to Alex and Neil. This Tryhard character appeared to be an African-American male wearing a black military helmet that lacked a visor to conceal his face along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath black body armor with black battle pants, black flight boots and black leather gloves.

"Oh, hey, Billy." Neil replied to the Tryhard character. "This is Billy. His player forced him to blow me up about an hour ago." Neil told Alex as he introduced him to Billy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My player was being a dick again. Me and Neil are actually great friends when we're not being controlled by our stupid players." Billy explained to Alex.

"Alright. My name's Alex Jackson, Level 256." Alex replied as he introduced himself to Billy.

"Cool. Like Neil said, my name's Billy, Level 777." Billy replied back.

"Oh, so you have a lucky number when it comes to your Level, huh?" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much. My player wasn't always like this. He used to be a Grinder, but he got tired of that, and then he became a Tryhard and started grinding his K/D instead. Now he's blowing up other players, pumping lead into them and pumping Bullshark Testosterone into my body to fuel those kills. I really hope that something will get him into grinding money again because all the grinding of K/D has done quite the number on my neck and my manhood, I tell you." Billy explained to Alex.

Alex nodded. "Sounds rough. My player is terrible at PVP, so he always gets his ass handed to him by the Tryhards, and I have to suffer the consequences for it. But that aside, what do you do for a non-player role?" He asked Billy.

"I work as a reality tv host. Have you heard of that talent show, Fame or Shame?" Billy asked Alex and Neil.

Alex and Neil nodded. "Yeah, we have. We watch reruns of older seasons on Weazel all the time." Neil replied.

"Cool. Well, I've replaced Lazlow as the host since the 17th season." Billy replied back.

"Really? Awesome!" Neil grinned in excitement.

"Yeah. This year, we'll be hosting our 21st season, and we're looking for candidates. Do you two have any talents that our judges and our viewers would really like?" Billy asked Alex and Neil.

Alex and Neil looked at each other. "Well, we've performed as a singing duo before. We call ourselves Melodies of America." Alex replied to Billy.

"Cool. Well, the auditions are gonna be held at the Maze Bank Arena like every season in about a month, so I'd advise you two to start practicing as hard as you can if you wanna make it far into the competition." Billy replied back.

Alex and Neil nodded. "We'll definitely sign up and start practicing, Billy. We hope to see you at the Maze Bank Arena next month." Neil replied back.

"Okay, cool. Well, for now, it's time for me to take a load off and relax. See you two later." Billy said as he walked away.

Alex and Neil then looked at each other again. "Well, we better start practicing soon, Neil. That is, if we want to have a shot of making it far into the competition like Billy told us." Alex said to Neil.

Neil nodded. "Definitely. But for now, let's relax for a bit." He replied as him and Alex laid back down on their loungers.

The next day, Alex was back at his apartment, taking a shower in the bathroom. "A long, long time ago...I can still remember how that music used to make me smile..." Alex sang as he showered.

 **My house, real life...**

I was typing away on my laptop before putting it in Sleep Mode as I got up from my chair and walked over to my Playstation 4, sat down on the couch and turned on my PS4, then started up GTA Online.

As Alex Jackson was showering, he got the alert that I was logging in. "Warning! Your player is logging in! Your player is logging in!" The alarm blared in Alex Jackson's head as he stopped dead in his tracks and then turned off the shower.

"Aw, crap!" Alex Jackson exclaimed as I patiently waited for the game to load.

As the alarm kept blaring, Alex Jackson quickly dried himself off and put on his underwear. "I gotta get the outfit I last wore on before my player's game has loaded!" He said in a panicky voice. I kept waiting for the game to load. "Suit, suit, suit!" Alex Jackson said as he quickly put on the white suit he wore yesterday. I still patiently waited for the game to load. "Where's my fedora? Where's my fedora?" Alex Jackson asked as he searched his walk in closet for his white fedora. I continued to wait for the game to load. "Sunglasses...and shoes..." Alex Jackson said to himself as he quickly put those on and ran upstairs. "Okay, I think his game should be loaded right about now..." Alex Jackson then said as he stopped in a spot where my game then finally loaded.

"Ah, there we go. Let's play." I said as I began playing GTA Online again.


End file.
